


Rescue

by crescent_gaia



Category: The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel comes calling, someone comes to Thomas' rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Prophecy II. A sort of sequel for [On Holy Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/143795) but you don't have to read it in order to understand.
> 
> Prompt used is flustered and kink is markers of arousal.

Thomas Daggert was sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest, when he felt someone enter his room. He didn’t look up, wanting to make the person think that he was asleep, and slowing down his breathing to mark that change. He could hear whoever it was looking around at his things to find something. He prayed that what was wanted would be found and this would not be the night that he would have to die. He raised his head slightly and bit down on his tongue to keep himself from crying out when he saw that it was Gabriel. He looked down again, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but he knew that it changed.

“I know you’re not asleep,” Gabriel said. “Or, if you are, it is time to wake up, Thomas.”

Thomas opened his eyes at hearing the voice so close and feeling Gabriel’s breath on his cheek. He tried to move back, but that only made his head hit against the wall. “What do you want?”

“Where is the child, Thomas?”

“What child? As you can see, none are here,” Thomas replied, keeping his voice smooth and calm. He tried to reach out to someone or something and felt nothing in return. He knew what information Gabriel wanted and he wasn’t about to give it up to him. Or anybody else who wanted to kill a child that would actually help instead of just continue on a pointless war.

“You know what I mean,” Gabriel said and leaned in closer. His lips grazed against Thomas’ cheek before he kissed and whispered in his ear “You can either tell me or I can force it from you. I’m not leaving until I get what I want. Unlike others, I don’t care if you say no.”

Thomas swallowed and closed his eyes tightly. “No.” He tried to scream but Gabriel’s hand was quickly placed to his mouth to silence him.

Gabriel started to undo Thomas’ pants when he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. He growled when he saw Lucifer in his way and flexed out his wings. “And here I thought you would want to help me, considering you let me out.”

“I let you out to stop annoying me, not to take what is mine,” Lucifer said.

“I’m not yours,” Thomas said quietly, which earned him a glare from Lucifer. He looked down at the bed, curling up smaller on himself. What he didn’t realize that the glare was more of a look to make sure that Gabriel didn’t harm Thomas.

“Enough of this,” Gabriel said and launched himself at Lucifer. Lucifer caught him, throwing him back across the room. The two of them spared, with Lucifer getting the upper hand, until Gabriel let forth strong winds. Thomas clinged to the bed until his grip slipped and he felt strong arms catch him. Thomas closed his eyes tightly, thinking he was going to die and suddenly the wind stopped. He opened his eyes, seeing a new room with a four poster bed covered with dark colored linen. The only light in the room was candlelight and he could hear his heart beat faster.

“Welcome to your new home,” Lucifer whispered in his ear before kissing the middle of his neck. “Or you can go and someone else will come after you. And I’ll show up to protect you again. But I want you to stay.”

Thomas tried to find his voice and instead melted into the man that was holding him. He felt his shirt being taken off and helped, turning to look at the demon. “Why?” he whispered. “Of everyone, why me?”

Lucifer smiled and touched one of Thomas’ flushed cheeks. “We’ve always been orbiting each other. Even with our last visit, when you pushed me away, it only made me want you more. I don’t want that this time.”

Thomas nodded before kissing Lucifer deeply. The clothes came off quickly and they were walking back towards the bed. Thomas sat down on the bed and looked up at Lucifer. “I – “

“I know,” Lucifer said and kissed Thomas’ swollen mouth. “Go up to the middle of the bed.”

Thomas did what was asked and gasped as he felt Lucifer slit at the slit of his cock. He thrust into the demon’s mouth who took it all and then placed hands down firmly at his hips. He whined as Lucifer sucked him for a few moments and then moved back. “Please,” he moaned.

Lucifer smirked and reached for something on the bedside table. He rubbed something between his fingers before inserting a finger slowly into Thomas. He inserted another as he watched his mortal clench at the sheets before he started to move in and out. He did it for a few moments and slicked himself up before pushing into Thomas.

Thomas gasped and arched his hips up when Lucifer pushed in. “Oh – don’t – you can’t stop,” he breathed out as Lucifer stopped for a moment. “I’m fine – just don’t stop.”

Lucifer pushed all the way in, kissing Thomas before starting up a fast rhythm. It didn’t take long before Thomas arched up and came against Lucifer’s stomach. A few strokes later, he came with a moan instead of Thomas. He pulled out with a sigh and laid down next to Thomas before pulling him over. 

“We’re both a mess.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Lucifer said and kissed Thomas’ temple. “Let’s take a few minutes and then we’ll shower.”

“Okay,” Thomas said and cuddled against Lucifer. He was fast asleep.

Lucifer sighed and watched Thomas sleep. He couldn’t be happier that Thomas finally agreed to what they both wanted, even though it took Gabriel nearly killing him to trigger it. He wasn’t sure if Michael’s plan was going to work in the end, but if this was one of the good benefits, he’d be more than happy to help in the future.


End file.
